Belieb Me
by Bellacandy
Summary: Camille meets Justin at a Concert and she thinks he fell for her instantly, she fell for him so quickly. But is there something behind all of this. Is it some scam? Does he even really love her? Find out in Belieb me.
1. Chapter 1 & Prologue

Prologue

I batted my eyes at my mother and made a brilliant puppy-dog face. "Please mommy, can I have tickets to see Justin Bieber?" I batted one last time before she gave in with a sigh. "Okay fine, but you have to take Casey." I nodded too excited to care. Casey was my annoying seven-year-old cousin, while I was a mature sixteen-year-old. I hugged her tightly and jumped all around.

For the next twenty-two days I was uncontrollable. Then came the day, the day I would remember forever.

Chapter 1

My mom dropped Casey and me off at the big arena. We dressed in purple, just like every other girl. I tried to keep it cool, while Casey couldn't stop jumping. My mom had snagged backstage passes and front row tickets. I was really excited because along with the backstage passes we got meet and greet tickets too.

Soon we were able to get inside, we ran to the first chair in front of the stage. We waited patiently for them to announce that anyone with backstage passes was allowed back now. Casey jumped up and ran. I grabbed my bag and ran after her, calling her name.

I caught up to her at the entrance, some guards stopped her. "Sorry, we have passes." I ripped them out of my bag. The guards nodded and moved aside. Casey ran again, she was screaming. And I worked up a sweat chasing her. She slipped right through some line we couldn't cross, but I tried to go and get her, but they stopped me. I kept calling after her. Then I pushed my way though and kept running until I rammed into him.

I was laying on top of him while he moaned in agony, "Oh my god, I am so sorry, my cousin ran over here and I tried to get her, but the guards wouldn't let me through, but I pushed my way through and ran into you. Did I say I was sorry?" he nodded. "Can you get off me?" I giggled and helped myself off him. I helped him up and smiled. Guards ran screaming. "You get over here!" one shouted pulling me away. "Yo, she's cool." Justin said brushing himself off. The guard released me and I thanked Justin.

"Hello, I'm Camille, again I'm really sorry. I just wanted to get my cousin."

Justin laughed and nodded. "Its fine and I think I see her right over there." He pointed to her playing with Jazzy and Jaxon. We both laughed.

"Thanks Justin, I'm responsible for her and she gets out of my sight a lot." He smiled.

"You're welcome Camille. Do you think you'll want to be the one less lonely girl?" I shook my head.

"I don't want it; I was privileged enough to meet you. Go make some girl's dream come true." We exchanged smiles before Scooter called Justin and shooed us back to our seats.

I pulled Casey back to the seats and waited for the show to start, Justin had a guard keep an eye on Casey just in case she escaped me. When Justin hopped onto the stage he saw me and winked. I waved and leaned back.

I let the show pass and the one less lonely girl was someone who cried her eyes out, Justin looked at me and I nodded with a smirk. Soon the show ended and it was time for meet and greet.

Again we were directed to the stage, there was a table set up. I waved to Justin when he came out. When it was our turn he was already writing my name. "No, just sign your name. I'm going to give it to another lucky fan." He smiled. "Sorry, already signed your name, but here is another one." He quickly wrote his name and hugged me for a picture. "You care about my fans as much as I do." He said through his teeth. I nodded and walked off.

I felt a sense of regret, I felt a connection with him, was it my inner fan talking or did I really feel something. I saw a crowd of girls hanging around and then I saw a little girl walking over to her mother and her beat up car. I called after her. She looked at me with a longing. I handed her the autograph. She screamed and hugged me. Her mother smiled. "Thank you, I could only afford the highest up seats, but I couldn't let my darling down." She hugged me too.

I saw Justin in a car, he smiled. He had seen the whole thing. He waved me and Casey over. "Call me Uncle Ron." He said rolling down the window.

"So Uncle Ron, are you staying here any longer." Justin nodded with a big grin.

"Last stop on tour, were in Florida, how could I not stay." He winked.

"Hi Justin, ops, I mean Uncle Ron!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs.

WE looked back as girls ran towards us. "Get in!" Justin said and opened the door.

"Thanks you saved our butts." I said pulling back my hair nervously.

We both looked at Casey and she shrugged. The car started moving really slow, "So can I drop you home?" I shook my head, "My mom is supposed to pick us up." Justin got a text and smiled. "Well no one can enter the arena anymore anyone has to leave. So you're stuck with me." I tried not smile, but I cracked.

Justin was tired and fell asleep and so did Casey, I asked the driver if he had a marker, he did. So I started drawing on his face, gave him a mustache, and put little hearts. I wrote my name on his forehead. Justin stirred and his hand popped out of his jacket. I wrote my number quickly, I knew it was a long shot, but hey, what would life be without taking chances.

Soon we arrived home and Justin had awoken, yet not knowing I drew on his face. Justin carried Casey out with his hood on, I tried to hide my laughing and so did the driver. I thanked him with a big hug. "It was the least I could do." I nodded and went inside. I put Casey down on the couch and watched him drive away. My mom was sleeping; I gave Casey a blanket and went to bed myself.

Next morning I woke up to Casey spilling the beans to my mother. "Shh!" I said trying to sleep. Casey pulled me out of bed. "Show her what we bought." I got up and started yawning. "Calm down, it's in my bag." I searched for it. "Man I left it in the car." Casey started crying."Is there any way to have him bring it back?" I shook my head.

In an hour or two Justin arrived with my bag and a two movie tickets. I was so glad I showered. I hugged him again and then he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. How could I say no? I changed really quickly in a little dress with a belt and a cardigan. Justin smiled and this time he was driving. I told him I would be getting my license on my birthday, October 31st. "Well I know what I'm getting you." He told me that like we were old friends.

We arrived at the theater, he pulled up his hood and put sunglasses on and we walked in with preordered tickets. I had to buy the snacks. Justin leaned against the wall and I handed him the popcorn. He grabbed my hand and led me to our seats. When he grabbed my hand I felt it again, I felt a tingle, a connection.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sat in the theater quietly, it was packed and I prayed no one would recognize Justin. He still had my hand and was rubbing it with his thumb. He reached over for some popcorn and whispered something to me. "It wasn't so nice of you to draw on my face." I giggled and was shushed. He stopped rubbing my hand. "You're just lucky no one took a picture of that. What were you even thinking? Writing you're name on my forehead and your number on my hand." He was yelling at me, in a whisper. I got up and left.

I went to the bathroom, I started crying. I was very sensitive. I got some toilet paper and dabbed my eyes. "Camille?" I heard some girl ask. I looked at her. "Some guy is out there looking for you." I dabbed my eyes and opened the door. Justin was talking to some girls, probably flirting them up or something. I turned on my heels and heading toward the exit. I walked over to a bench and sat down. Justin had to drive me home and I had forgotten my phone.

Justin came strolling out, like he thought it didn't matter that I left. When he saw me he just walked past me. "Um, hello?" I said rudely. He looked at me. "Gosh Justin, you're so rude." Justin took off his glasses it wasn't him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." The guy laughed.

"It's okay; hey you go to my school, Camille right?" I nodded with a smile. "I saw you earlier coming out of the bathroom. I was talking to some other girls from our school."

I felt so bad. "Oh yeah, well I got to go." I got up

"Do you need a ride?" I hesitated.

"Well I'm kind of on a date, but my date is being an ass. So, yeah, I would like a ride, thanks."

I locked onto his arm and he walked me to his car. He opened the door for me. I saw Justin running towards me. I ignored him, "Hey, what's your name?" I asked. "Henry Clark, we have P.E. together." I blushed a little. I wanted to make Justin jealous. "You know, I always thought you were cute." He smiled and blushed too. "Really?" I nodded and leaned toward him. He started backing up. He turned the radio on and I reached for the volume. "I love this song." I grabbed his hand on the dial.

Justin was still running toward us. "Really cute." I said with a smile. Henry put his arm on my shoulder. He pulled into a parking space and kissed me. I had to say I kissed back. Justin finally got to us, I felt bad, but I wasn't even dating him. Justin pounded on the window. "Camille!" he yelled. Henry stopped kissing me. "Is that your date?" I nodded. "Let's go." He pulled out, but Justin kept pounding. I scowled at him, "Camille, I like you, you're amazing." My eyes started to water and I couldn't scowl anymore.

We pulled out of the lot and he drove me home, "Listen Henry, I'm not looking to be in a relationship right now. I'm sorry. Go ask out Carla, she likes you." He nodded. I watched him pull out and then I saw Justin speeding down the road. I felt bad again, I groaned.

"Camille, what the hell?" he shouted at me. "Why did you freaking leave and why did you freaking make out with that guy?"

"Because you were being an ass! You were being all stuck up and such. You are such a pop star!"

"Well because I am a pop star!" Justin stepped closer to me.

"I should have never even thought of liking you, you're just a stupid kid."

Justin took me in his arms and kissed me. "I like you too." He said pulling away from the kiss. I couldn't help myself. I melted in his arms. I was in _love._ Dreaded word love is, makes me feel weird, but when you say I then love and then Justin it's amazing.

Justin held my hand, "You hungry?" I nodded and he helped me into the car. We listened to his new album "Believe" it was really good. He helped me out of the car and we were at a mall. "The court awaits and maybe some shopping." He said. Again he pulled up his hood and sunglasses, but still held my hand. We had some quick Chinese food then he led me too a jewelry store. He bought me a necklace with a big Opal stone hanging from it. "This is my apology." He said with a kiss.

"Do you want to do some shopping while were here?" I nodded and he walked right into a Hollister. I just got some jeans and a dress. Justin got 17 shirts and 12 pairs of jeans. I smiled and so did he. We went to a few more stores; Justin nearly bought the whole mall while I still only had the Hollister bag.

Justin drove me back to his hotel, his mom was glad to meet me, but Justin's good friend wasn't. "Hi Selena." I said happily. She just said "Whatever, hi." Justin whispered to Selena and to his mom. They both nodded. "Why don't we all go to dinner this evening?" I smiled. I pictured what I was going to wear. There was a stunning white dress I got from Ross I wanted to pair it with heels. "How about Smith & Wollensky or Canyon Southwest Café?" Selena said everyone agreed. "Dress fancy." Selena said to me as she slipped out of the room. I had to out do her. Justin dropped my so I could get ready, he wanted to buy me a dress, but I refused. He told me to call him when he was to pick me up. I changed into the dress and started curling my hair and getting my accessories. I had a silver clutch and tall white heels. My mother grinned and I called Justin. He picked me up and was stunned, "Damn, you look amazing." I smiled and he drove us to the restaurant. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Selena. "Why are we wearing the same dress?" she asked me furiously. I shrugged and she stormed out. "She's getting a new dress." Justin said as we were being seated. Selena came back in a purple dress, it was pretty. "Where'd you get that so quickly?" Justin's mom asked. Selena smiled and pulled back a loose hair. "A Ross." She looked at me. We ate quickly and then were hounded by paparazzi; no one could stop asking who I was. Justin and I drove of quickly. He took us to the beach. I left my shoes in the car and so did Justin. We walked together in the sand. I saw Selena looking at us from her balcony. Her hotel was just above us. I kissed Justin and pushed him up against a Palm Tree. I bet it drove Selena crazy. Justin drove me home and kissed me goodnight. "I'll see you soon." I nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath. "Goodnight Justin, sleep tight." I said and hugged him one last time. "I'm sorry" he muttered again. "I don't want to hurt you." He again muttered. "Night Camille." He said waving. I smiled and closed the door. "I'm sorry too." I whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and yawned. I remember last night, Justin's mumbling, and Selena. The dress was hanging in my closet, the shoes were scattered on my floor. I couldn't figure out why Justin was sorry and he didn't want to hurt me. Was he embarrasses to be seen with me, someone not famous? OR did it involve Selena? Did he like her; was he dating her, or cheating on me? I couldn't bear to think he was cheating on me.

I shoved that thought out of my head and got ready for the day. Justin had a big surprise for me; he'd be picking me up in an hour. I was supposed to wear something fancy yet casual. I threw on a sundress with wedges. I waited in a chair outside my house for almost an hour and a half before Justin showed.

I was annoyed, he was dressed down. His hair looked horrible, as if he just got out of bed. My hands were on my hips and I was taping my foot. "Sorry, I had to…I woke up late." I accepted his apology and hopped into his Rover. He sped; he kept saying "We're going be late."

We arrived at some hotel place thingy. Justin combed his hair and threw a jacket on. He backed out and turned the corner. He pulled up to a tiny cottage like home. "Do you like it?" I shrugged. It was small and stinky. "I'll be living here, well, most of the time." I blushed; I had thought it was for me. I looked in the back. It was longer that it appeared. The yard was big and there was a fence that separated his part of the beach from his neighbors. "It's nice." I said stepping inside. Two bedrooms and a pool, there was a large living room, and a renovated kitchen. It was refurnished and it smelt better inside.

There was a king bed in his room, already slept in and a twin bed which had been made sloppily. He had just woken up, but why was the other bed messy. Did someone sleep here?

Justin introduced me to the yard. It was a big pool, with a hot tub off to the side. The ocean view was amazing. "I never pictured you in something so, so" Justin smiled "Small, I have to admit its small, but it's only for me." He looked at the ground. "I was going to say cheap, no offense and all." I knew he brushed it off.

He led me back to the car. "Where to now?" he shrugged, I actually have to go back to my hotel later, so before that let's get lunch, I missed breakfast.

I had expected a nicer lunch than McDonalds. I knew it was his favorite, but he could have at least asked me where I wanted to go. But the Golden Arches was on the beach, so we went for another stroll. He kept kissing me; I could tell he was guilty. I should have been the one who was guilty. I thought back to Henry. "Ugh." I said, unable to stop myself. Justin looked at me. "Sorry, Just thinking." I forced out.

He stopped and sat on a bench after looking toward the city. "Well it's time." He said. WE got back in the car, "Can you drop me at my dad's house. I'll give you directions." He nodded and we headed west.

I arrived at my "dad's" house. I thanked him and kissed him goodbye. He was anxious I could tell. I knocked on my best friend Alice's door. She answered groggily. "BFF meeting in session." I whispered. She nodded and we headed to her room.

"I guess by now you know about me and Justin." I said thinking it'd be all over the web.

"What, I heard nothing besides the words from your mouth." I thought back to the dinner, the paparazzi.

"Are you serious? We were hounded just last night." She nodded and looked at me.

"Something's up with Justin. His house he bought has to beds and looks like someone slept in one. He gets texts and whispers things. And he said he was sorry and didn't want to hurt me. By the way the last one I wasn't supposed to hear."

"You're right, I did see things of him and Selena though." I fell back onto her bed.

"I'm being cheated on!" I screamed already crying.

I sobbed for at least an hour. Alice patted my back through it. "He's such a liar, he never even liked me. I was probably a cover up." Alice patted my back. "Well then they did a bad job with you." I laughed a little and sat up.

"No use in crying over them, as you always say." I got up off her bed and headed downstairs. "Bye." I said slipping out the door. My house wasn't that far, maybe six blocks, maybe even seven. I started for a jog. When I was close to my home I saw a car, a Range Rover, Justin's car.

I ran to my house, I saw Pattie and Justin inside. Justin was leaning against the wall and Pattie was laughing with my mother. "When will she be back, I just dropped her at her dad's house." My mom stopped laughing. "You went to Washington, to her dad's house?" Justin blushed, "Well I just dropped her at a house pretty close, green walls and a blue car in the drive way." My mom smiled. "Oh, that's her friend Alice's house." My mother turned to Pattie and laughed again.

Just pushed off from the wall, "I'm going for a walk." He said pushing open the door. I ran up to the side of the house. Justin began to stroll towards Alice's house. Oh, she better not scream. I waited for Justin to turn the corner.

"Hey mom, oh, hey Pattie, how are you?." I said opening the door. I kicked off my shoes and headed for my room. "Hun, Justin just went for a walk. I bet he'll be back soon." I nodded and hurried up to my room.

I locked my door, I looked out my window. I was so glad my house was a one-story. I opened my window and jumped out. I was bored would be my excuse.

I ran back to Alice's house. Hopefully I would make it Alice's house before Justin did. I ran as fast as I could. I soon saw her house, I prayed this time she did scream. I ran faster. I saw Justin knocking on her door. I knocked on her window before she could answer the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alice looked at me a little weird but I kept shaking my head. She understood and waited. "Damn, really?" he said going back to my house. I quickly went through the back door and up to Alice's room.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here. I lied to Justin, he and his mom are at my house. 4-1-1!" I said panting.

"Um, say, uh, you didn't want him to meet me because I was a hater." I shook my head.

"No that's mean, I'll say you're a really, really big fan."

We both agreed and I ran back to my house. I hurried into my room through the window just as a knock was heard. "One moment." I said closing the window. Just was there, impatient, but stunning.

"Yo, I just checked Alice's house, but your mom said you were here." I nodded.

"Oh, yeah, got home just after you left. Listen, I lied because, Alice is really big fan and I knew she would over react."

"S'okay, hey I gotta go to a party, wanna come?" I nodded.

I looked to my closet, "Gimme a sec." I quickly changed into another dress I got at Ross. It was a light pink tutu dress with sequins at the top. I slipped on some silver strappy heels. "Nice." He said coming out.

He drove us to a little apartment downtown. Before we left he had made some calls saying he had to cancel, a meeting I think it was.

He helped me out and I could barely hear the music pumping. We had to take the stairs since he was claustrophobic. After three flights I was dead. "You take the elevator, I'll take the stairs." I smiled and went up to the next level. I blew him a kiss before I shut the large door. I hit the elevator button and hit all the upper floor buttons. I had no idea what floor it was on. On the 23 flight I heard some music pumping. I went to check on Justin. He was talking on the phone. "Yeah, I know what to do. See you soon. Yeah, yeah, love you too. Oh, yeah, yeah." He hung up with a kiss.

I hurried back into the elevator and all the way to the lobby, after going to the top floor. I tried to reassure myself, it could have been his mother, or Jazzy, Jaxon, or maybe even his dad, but I prayed it wasn't Selena.

I was sick of that girl; I knew she wanted my man. I won't let her have him and I won't let Justin cheat on me. I've had enough of this sick act. "I'm gone." I mumbled under my breath, I knew he wouldn't hear it, but I felt better saying it.

I knew this was an act, I mean come on, "_I know what to do." _Do what, kiss me, make me fall harder, or that. I recalled something earlier. Was this party even real, earlier he said he hand to head back to his hotel? This isn't his hotel.

I elevator stopped abruptly. I hit the emergency call button,

"Hello, are you alright?" the voice asked.

"Sort of, the elevator stopped, I think it's stuck." The lights flashed.

"All right then, I have already called the fire department. Did you by chance hit all the floor buttons?"

"Yeah, why, did I make the elevator stuck?"

"Well, sort of, you see the elevator malfunctions when people do that." The end was a bit scratchy.

The light shut off for at least three minutes and I couldn't hear the person's voice. I was scared, now I wanted Justin in here. At least I wouldn't be lonely. "I have conflicting emotions." I cried out.

I heard someone on the floor below, "Camille, Camille, where are you?" Justin called. I was in between the 23rd and the 24th floor. "Justin, Justin, Help! I'm stuck in the elevator!" I cried and banged on the door. I could hear him run to the elevator. "Did you learn your lesson about elevators?" he asked. I laughed a little, "I guess I did, huh?"

Fire fighters came and pushed Justin aside. "Sorry kid, gotta save this girl." They began to pry open the door. I could see some light. "Justin?" I asked as I was pulled out of a thin opening. Justin hugged me and I heard clapping and a little screaming. "Would you like to go to the party now?" I nodded and he opened the door. The room was so filled we could barely open the door. "Hi Justin" filled the room. Justin gave high fives, hugs, and waves back to them. I stood beside him, not knowing anyone. Justin gave me a drink and I was cautions. I always learned to do that at parties. I trusted Justin though. I took a sip and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to a trashed hotel room; I still had my clothes on, thank god. I couldn't believe Justin, after I was trapped in an elevator. Wait where was Justin? I got up, woozy. I found him passed out on the floor, drink in his hand, and girl to his left. I kicked him, he stirred. "Huh? What?" he asked a little. "Mr. Party get up." He giggled and pushed himself up. "Damn Camille, you looking good." I rolled my eyes at him. He draped his arm over me and I helped him walk to the door. I heard a few girl moan goodbye to him. "Bye ladies." He blew them a kiss.

I groaned at the broken elevator they glanced at the one opening up. I smiled to the little girl who couldn't breathe. Justin tried to stand up straight. "Bye Justin." The girl said shakily. Justin waved back and tripped over himself. "Ah, I let down a fan." Justin cried sprawling out onto his hood of his car. "It's okay Justin." I felt a pang of sympathy for him; he spent his fame building up a good reputation. "I didn't give her a hug, I didn't take a picture, I didn't sign anything, I didn't say anything, and I didn't even smile!" I peeled him off the hood and shoved him into the back seat. I got up in the front. "You can't drive." I smiled. "Who will know?" I pulled out of the lot and did pretty good.

I pulled him back up to his apartment. His mother was worried and angry. "JUSTIN DREW BIEBER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" His mother was frantic. She pulled him into his room. "Justin, why did you drink? You're breaking the rules here." I could hear her breaking down. Then I heard a faint whisper. "Did you do it?" I heard Pattie whisper. There was silence. "Only a little, she's very cautious." I groaned and remembered the drink. "Sir, you're grounded, one month, uh, no laptop for a month and no back talking mister." Justin sulked out of the room. I was sitting on the couch, tempted to ask him about my drink. Pattie sulked out too, "Camille, I'm sorry, but I think you should go home. I bet your mom was worried." I nodded and walked outside. They were calling me a cab.

The ride was silent, except for the music being played. My mom was passed out on the couch, but was awoken by the door. "Sweetie, is that you?" I kicked off my shoes. "Yep, it's me." I said walking over. "Where were you all night?" I shrugged, "Party with Justin, don't worry, nothing happened. I'm going to take a nap." I ran up the stairs before she could respond. The truth was that I didn't know if anything happened. I wasn't sure.

I locked my door behind me and quickly changed into lounge clothes. I fell onto my bed. I really wished nothing had happened. Justin was careless, especially when he was drunk. My head hurt so badly. I was mad at Justin, I was glad he was grounded. I heard him calling my name.

I groaned and hurried over to the window. He was in the backyard, "I'm sorry, I love you." He called out to me. He had his guitar,

"Oh  
>Yeah<br>Mmmm

I'd wait on you forever and a day  
>Hand and foot<br>Your world is my world  
>Yeah<br>Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
>Any less than you should<br>Cause baby  
>You smile I smile (oh)<br>Cause whenever  
>You smile I smile<br>Hey, hey, hey

Your lips, my biggest weakness  
>Shouldn't have let you know<br>I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)

If you need me  
>I'll come running<br>From a thousand miles away  
>When you smile I smile (oh whoa)<br>You smile I smile  
>Hey<p>

Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
>Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get<br>You ain't seen nothing yet  
>I won't ever hesitate to give you more<p>

Cause baby (hey)  
>You smile I smile (whoa)<br>You smile I smile  
>Hey, hey, hey<br>You smile I smile  
>I smile I smile I smile<br>You smile I smile  
>Make me smile baby<p>

Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
>You are my ins and my means now<br>With you there's no in between  
>I'm all in<br>Cause my cards are on the table  
>And I'm willing and I'm able<br>But I fold to your wish  
>Cause it's my command<br>Hey, hey, hey

You smile I smile (whoa)  
>You smile I smile<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>You smile I smile<br>I smile I smile I smile  
>You smile I smile<br>Oh

You smile I smile

You smile I smile" 

He sung to me so beautifully, I held my breath. He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry." he repeated. I blew him a kiss, "Aw, Justin, that's so sweet. I'll be down in a minute." He grinned and I ran down to him. I ran into his arms and kissed him, he tasted like alcohol, but I didn't care. It tasted good. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning to his car. I looked down, "Uh, sorry." He laughed. "To my beach house, just us." I nodded and let him lead me.

We got to his beach house and he sat me down on the couch. "You hungry?" I shrugged and rubbed my stomach. "Just a bit." He nodded and pulled out a box of pasta. He started cooking while a breeze came through a window. "Oh chilly," I rubbed my arms. "Grab a jacket from my closet."I got up and went to his room. I pulled a cozy looking one off the hanger and onto me. It sure was nice. I purred. "Almost ready!" Justin called from the kitchen. It smelled amazing.

I shuffled back into the living room, I flipped the TV on. Disney Channel came on; Wizard of Waverly Place was on. It was the one where Alex was positive. Justin laughed from the kitchen, "This episode is stupid. She's actually always positive." I thought back to the dress mishap. "Yeah, always," I whispered.

I flipped to MTV just as Justin announced it was ready. "Oh, my premiere is on tonight, Mistletoe. Oh, remind me to buy some." I winked and let his video play. We said grace and ate the delicious food. "Yummy in my tummy!" I yelped, "You're an amazing cook." He smiled with pride. I took the coat off and threw it on the couch.

After lunch, we cuddled on the couch and decided to watch his movie. I kissed him a lot at the funny parts, which was everywhere. He didn't want to stop me. It got chilly again so Justin wrapped the coat around me.

The movie ended and we decided to take a walk. I slipped into some old Supras he had. "My first pair." He said. They fit almost perfectly. He held my hand as we walked outside. I felt salty breeze blow on my face and through my hair. "I love you, Baby." He squeezed my hand. "Love you too, babe." Justin smiled. The clouds grew dark and I felt sprinkles on my face, "I love the rain." I said kicking up sand. Justin laughed and kicked some sand too.

"I was mad at you earlier." I whispered.

"I know you had a right to be."

"I love you." I repeated.

"Listen, I have to tell you something." We stopped walking and he looked at me.

"What tell me anything?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well, I just thought you should know that…" He took a breath, he was hesitant. "Our parents…set…this relationship up."

"What?" I froze.

"Listen, I did this so it would be easier on you."

"What?" I said again.

"Our moms were best friends, but they didn't want us to know. I found out soon. They wanted to hide it from you, they thought you'd freak."

"What?" my heart was broken.

"I'm sorry. I thought this would be good for me, just a quick fling. I'm sorry."

"What?" I recalled the night when he said he was sorry for no reason.

"Well, I started to develop real feelings. There's a problem though. After we broke up Selena was supposed to be my rebound. I actually do like you. You're amazing. This wasn't an act."

"What?" I was flustered.

"Baby, you can't tell your mom and nothing to Selena. Just wait a while. I'll settle this. Again I'm sorry."

Justin kissed me, just as rain poured down on us. It was amazing. I felt something between us and I knew I wasn't the only one. We walked back to the house. We were soaked from head to toe. He gave me a t-shirt and some baggy basketball shorts. He threw out clothes and shoes into the dryer. "Love you." He snuck up behind me and gave me a hug from behind and kissed my head. "Love you too."

Justin made up the couch for me, "you're staying here tonight. I'd have you stay in that guest room, but I can't." I nodded, the couch was comfy.

I fell asleep quickly. All my worries flew away; I didn't care about my mom. As long as she knew I was with Justin she thought it was part of the plan. She didn't care, she knew I was safe. I was Happy Justin really loved me. I was also glad Selena be out of the picture.

I woke up bright and early; Justin was on the end of the couch. He barely fit, but slept like a baby. "Aw, so cute," I whispered getting up. I went into the morning beach air, nice breeze and a few kids playing in the sand and waves. Justin let out a large snore. I let out a stifled laugh. "Camille?" Justin moaned in his sleep. I walked over and he was barely awake. I grabbed a coffee mug and made some coffee. I was glad he had Cinnamon flavoring. I poured some in my cup and sipped while watching Justin sleep.

Justin awoke in a flash. I was sitting on the couch drinking my coffee and then bam; he was wide awake getting coffee for himself. "Sleep nice?" I asked, he laughed and nodded. His morning hair was hot, my was gross. I grabbed a hoodie and shoved my mess under the hood. "You're still hot." He said kissing me with coffee on his lips and traces of alcohol.

"So, what happened at that party?"

"Nothing much, you passed out. I drank. Nothing much. Oh, those people were actors, they wouldn't touch you." I nodded feeling relieved.

"Anything else I should know?"

Justin shrugged, "I don't think so. Oh, wait, I'm sexy. Oh, and I know it."

I laughed, "I think everyone knows."

He nodded, "True, true." I laughed and fell into his arms.

There was a knock on the door, "Go outside, and wait for me." Justin whispered to me. I took a blanket and hurried outside. Justin opened the door to an impatient Selena. "Hey boo," she leaned in for a kiss. "Hey." Justin waved a little uncomfortable. "So when's the big day set up for, I was thinking tomorrow." Justin shrugged, "I have no idea, and I kind of want to hold it off. I really don't want to hurt her." Selena nodded a little suspiciously. "I see, or is that you don't wanna date me. Or you have feelings for her." Justin shrugged again. Selena turned on her heels. "Well, whatever, its tomorrow, okay?" She kissed Justin goodbye and stopped out the door.

I was still silent outside; I was scared, what we going to do. Justin pulled me back inside. "Crap, this is my entire fault." His eyes were a little wet. "It's okay Justin. We just have to tell them." Justin nodded. He thought I was confident, but I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

I poured myself another cup of coffee to wash down my worries. I was scared and upset. Selena seemed a little threatened. She knew that their relationship held her career afloat. Justin in the mean time got ready and gave me my clothes. He told me to keep the shoes they didn't fit him anymore. I wore them soft and snug. He looked into his mom's room. "Here, I forgot about these. You two are about the same size. Browse and choose what to wear, try casual with a touch of formal." I nodded and he left me to change.

I pulled off the rack a pair of jeans and a flowing tank top. I paired it with his Supras. "Nice, but when it's my mom's clothes, HUGE TURE OFF." I giggled and hit him, "Where to miss?" I shrugged. He honked and laughed, "How about, uh, a movie?" Justin shrugged and just drove.

He turned and stopped until we were at a market. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I slumped and listened to some music. Justin was back soon. He had a few bags; he threw them in the trunk and joined me up front. I was a little curious of what was going on. Justin turned and stopped a little more. We were on Deco Drive. Justin was amazed; he was really confused about this city. He drove about 45 minutes away until we were in a town, it was cute. "I've never been here before." I said a little interested. "I have, Bank Atlantic isn't to far from here." I nodded; it was an area where the Florida Panthers played. He pulled up to this park; it was large and very empty.

I got out and looked around; it was nice, a little bridge over a lake and a small park. "Cute," I called back to Justin. Justin came up carrying a picnic basket. "Oh, how sweet," Justin laid out a checkered sheet and opened the basket. "We have grapes, cheese, crackers, strawberries, bread, ham, turkey, chicken, and cake." I was amazed. He kissed me quickly and dumped the food on the blanket.

We ate slowly, romantically. We fed each other strawberries and grapes, he also made cracker sandwiches. We fed the bread to the ducks. He pulled out a small red velvet cheese cake. My mouth almost drooled over it. He picked up one spoon and spooned me a bit. He fed it to me, "oh my god, it's amazing." He smiled and we finished eating.

He took my hand and we strolled on the path. We keep some left over bread and crackers in our hands. We threw it at the birds and ducks. We got to the bridge on the lake; there was a triangle shaped seat in the corner. I sat on Justin's lap and threw crackers over my head. I jumped up to look at the fishes. Justin crumbled the bread and made it rain.

We kept walking until we came back to the lot. "Good times must come to end sometimes." Justin hopped into the car and same with me. He placed his hand on the gear and I placed my hand on top of his. My friend's parents always did it and I thought it was terribly romantic. Justin reached in for a kiss. "Te amo (I love you, Spanish) Justin kissed me again. "Since when do you speak Spanish?" I laughed. "Have you seen where I live? It's Spanish central!" Justin laughed and kissed me again.

We drove along and I stared out the widow, "is that the Everglades?" I asked. I had never seen it before. Justin nodded and kept driving. "Where are we going?" I asked as we kept driving. Justin shrugged and made a u-turn. "You're going home." He said almost a little sad. I forgot he didn't live here.

"Camille, I've been meaning to tell you something else."

"I was scared."

"The way I was supposed to break it off was…" he trailed off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"The way I was supposed to break it off was a world tour." His look was sad and heartbroken; I guessed mine was as well.

"Are you kidding?" he shook his head.

"All year long, I'm sorry."

"Then how is Selena your rebound?"

"She's my opening act." My jaw dropped.

"Is it already announced?"

"Yea, I'm really sorry."

I wanted to scream at my mom, why she would choose this way. I get why, but why break my heart? There was nothing I could do. Justin would probably forget about me and fall in love with Selena for real, just like he did with me. I looked away so he wouldn't see me cry. I cried myself to sleep. "I'm leaving tomorrow. You can tell them I told you. Tell them we're in love. " He told me when I was home. I hugged him and kissed him good-bye. My mom watched us. I went inside and did my best to avoid her.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" I nodded.

"Are you okay about the tour?" I wanted to play with her.

"What tour?" She was surprised.

"Oh, the world tour you and Pattie planned. So you could tell me about you two being BFFs." She was even more surprised.

"Honey, I'm sorry." She didn't sound it.

"You ought to be. You made me heartbroken; Justin and I are in love. He's heartbroken." My mom was sad now. I ran up the stairs, holding back tears. I heard her get up and come after me.

"Sweetheart, hear me out. We never thought you two would fall in love." She jiggled the knob.

"Why did you do it this way? You couldn't have just told me like any normal person?"

"Sweetie, we didn't think it through. This way while you and Justin were away we could hang out more. We didn't think about you guys."

"Yeah, you only thought about yourself. She jiggled again and the knob clicked open. She went in for a hug, but I backed away.

"Don't be mad." I shook my head.

"I'm not mad, I'm far past it." I pushed her back.

"Camille Daren, stop!" My mom never shouted. "Listen, we were wrong."

I pushed her aside and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. Justin pulled up; I was just as surprised as he was. I hopped into the front seat, he drove away. I kissed him once I let my steam out. "Camille, are you okay?" I nodded. "Let's go to that town again." I told him, he nodded and turned. "What are we going to do? We can't run away. I have to go on tour." I sighed, he drove faster.

We came to the town, "Let's go surprise some fans." I said. Justin nodded and kept driving until he came upon a tiny skate park. "I always keep a board in here." He handed me one and went in. Of course haters were there, he showed them though. He was done soon. We skated down a sidewalk to a park, it was cute. There was a teen girl and her sister. The girl ran to us. Justin signed her arm and said hi to the sister. We kept skating until we reached the car.

We were hungry, "Another picnic?" I shook my head. He found an Italian restaurant and they were glad to have us. I was still depressed as our food came.

"I wish I could go on tour with you."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked swallowing a bite of pizza.

"Stay with you, go with you."

"That's a great idea. Out moms could hang too.

"We could see the world together."

"What about Selena?"

"I could be your opening act." He laughed.

"You sing?" I nodded.

"Not only sing, I write."

Justin smiled and so did I. He leaned over the pizza and kissed me. He leaned his arm on the pizza and it flipped onto him. He stood up and groaned. I couldn't stop laughing. "Really, man I hate Italian food. Every time I eat it, it jumps on me." I laughed and so did fans. Justin went to go clean up in the bathroom.

I was happy, this was a great idea. We would see the world together, out moms would be happy. I'd become famous and I could possibly sing. I liked to sing. I loved it, I wrote lots of songs. I wondered if Justin could sing some. Justin came back, his shirt stained with sauce. We paid and left.

"So you write songs?"

"Yes, I do."

"I want to hear them, hear you sing them."

"Fine, they're at my house. We can propose our plan to my mom then."

We both agreed and he couldn't wait and neither could I. I loved my songs. I hoped Justin did too.

We got to my house and both our moms were there. WE walked in hand and hand. "Moms, I want Cami to come with me on tour, both you two could hang and we could travel the world together." Our moms exchanged looks and nodded. "That's a great idea, sweetie."

I hurried up to my room, Justin not far behind. I pulled them from underneath my mattress and hurried downstairs. He followed me to the car. He drove away while I opened my song book. Justin drove to a nearby recording studio he used.

He got a studio for us; I walked into the booth with my songs spread out in front of me.

"Baby, when see your smile

I go weak

Baby, I can't even feel my own feet

Is there something wrong with me?

Baby please

Baby please

Is there something wrong with me?" I looked up at Justin and he was smiling. I could see him clapping. I blew him a quick kiss.

"Standing in a big ole crowd

But you still find me

I must be Waldo

Wearing those jeans

It's gonna hurt

When I reach the bottom

Meeting you again

But you'll never fall again

You're stuck on me

Still in the big old hole

Waiting to be found

But only by eyes

You're never given up

Your are glued

To the scuffed up floor

Never to leave my side

I think I might just land safely

Not torn apart

Nor brokenhearted

You just me safe

Should I rethink everything?

Pull you up and into me

Or just push you down

Staying stuck with the same frown" I could hear Justin's loud clapping and a little whistling.

_A/N: I did write these songs, if you take them, I'll cut you. That's why I didn't put all of them._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked out of the booth and was begging Justin to stop. "You were amazing." He played me back and I wanted to die. "I sound horrible, you sing them." I shoved him my book and pushed him toward the booth.

I sat in the chair he sat in and hit a big red button, "Record" it read. I could hear his melodic voice float through the air.

"Oh, my tears fall

Just like rain

You tried to call

But you caused this pain

Gonna make me go insane

Oh, how you used to kiss me

Call me your baby

Well, now you're gone

And you lost the key

There's no more we"

Now I clapped as he made some verses sound like they were professional. He smirked and winked at me. "I love that, it's so girly though." We laughed

. He walked out the booth and smiled bigger at me. "Instead of singing, I want you to be a songwriter for me." I smiled, it was a little fake. I really wanted to sing. "Don't worry; you'll still be on the tour. You can get inspiration from the world." I smiled; at least I'd still be on tour with him.

Pattie walked in, she seemed a little surprised. "Justin, I thought you had some new songs?" He looked at me. "I do, Camille is my new song writer." Justin hit play sneakily. His voice filled the room.

Pattie then looked at me, "You wrote that?" I nodded and she hugged me, "Perfection, a songwriter on tour with us, amazing!" Justin gave me a thumb up. Pattie released me, "Okay, you better go get packed, so pretty much everything in your closet. We leave after the concert tonight." She hugged me one last time.

Justin drove me home, "Love you." He called as I ran to my room. My mom was already packing. I grabbed my 4 suitcases and laid them out on the bed. I looked at my closet. I had some cute stuff and some hideous things. I grabbed all my jackets and went through them, picking ugly from cute. I threw the cute on my bed. I did the same with my pants, shorts, shirts, shoes, and accessories. But for anything purple, it went straight to my bed.

Soon I had only what I was wearing, a sweatshirt and shorts. My mom looked at me, "How in the heck?" She smiled, "I haven't finished yet." I smiled back at her, handing her my leftover suitcase. I grabbed my backpack, my new purse. I packed my Itouch, books, my charger, an empty notebook, my songbook, memory cards, my camera, extra headphones, and pencil case and threw it on my bed.

I was super duper excited; this was like a major long honeymoon. I smiled, thinking about everything. I got up, forgetting something. I ran to my bookshelf and grabbed all the language books, once my mom tried to teach me popular languages, Spanish, French, German, Greek, Italian, Latin, and Portuguese. I learned a bit, but then it got confusing. I threw them into my "purse" too.

I was a bit hungry, I peeked into my mom's room, "You hungry?" She nodded happily. "Grilled cheese it is." I said walking out; I could hear my mother almost laugh.

I started making pink lemonade and our grilled cheeses, mine with ham. I knew my mom could smell it, it smelt amazing. There was a knock, just as I was putting them on a plate. I turned off the stove and ran to the door. It was Justin, "Hey Jay, what's up?" he shrugged and I let him in. The aroma snuggled against his nose, he purred, "Smells great, oh, here are your tickets." Justin pulled them from his jacket pocket. "The concert is tonight, at 7, at the Staples Center. Be there by 6 with your suitcases, we leave right after." I nodded and kissed him good bye.

Before he left he looked back at the stove, "You want some grilled cheese?" he nodded casually, but I knew he wanted one badly. I set mine down and gave him my mom's, I started to make another.

My mom came out, surprised by Justin eating. "Hi Mrs. Darren, how are you?" She looked at me, "Fine, thanks, how you doing?" Justin held up his sandwich. "Good, they sure are tasty." I smiled, handing her the sandwich. I sat down, across from Justin. "You excited?" Justin asked, rubbing his foot against mine, I nodded, chewing. "I can't wait, you know I love to hear you perform." He smiled back at me, tangling our feet together.

Justin finished up and my mom grabbed his plate, "Thanks, well I should head off; I gotta go do sound check and stuff." He came over and kissed my cheesy lips. "Bye, see you tonight." He looked directly at me, when he said that. I felt a nervous rush come over me.

I finished my grilled cheese and threw my plate in the sink. It was only five thirty. I should curl my hair, brush my teeth, and touch up my makeup. I ran to the bathroom, thank god I had two curlers and extra toothbrushes. I began to brush my teeth, running to my bedroom to pull out my makeup. I spit and rinsed out my mouth while turning on the curling iron. I started to touch up my makeup, it had faded a little.

Soon I was done, looking fantabulous. I pulled out my black vans and threw them on and put my sandals in my suitcase. Everything was packed, I looked amazing. I brought my suitcases to the door, noticing the tickets I almost left behind. I put them in my backpack and put that on.

My mom came out, ready to drive us. We pulled our suitcases into the backseat and drove to the Staples Center. We were directed to the back. Pattie came out to us. She hugged us tightly, "Suitcases go over there, put them in the Range Rover. We lugged out suitcases and put them in the backseat of the Range Rover.

Pattie them got us inside, we watched someone drive our car home and the Range Rover to the airport. We were handed passes, I saw Justin coming back from the sound check. "Good to go," he kissed my cheek hello. Justin was wearing baggy sweatpants and a tank top.

Justin headed off to his dressing room, Pattie directed us to a room. "The show will start soon, when you hear girls scream you'll know. Or just look up there." She pointed to a TV, it showed the stadium, and she then disappeared.

I got up, I wanted to see Justin. My mom looked at me,"You that know you can't see him, right?" I nodded smiling. I pointed to the bathroom. She fell back in her seat as I walked to the bathroom.

I was bored in that room, I wanted to see him, hang out in his dressing room. I hoped it wouldn't be like this every show. Then I heard them, girls screaming for Justin. I walked back to my mom; Pattie was already there, waiting for me. She handed me a hat, a purple one like Justin's. I put it on, not understanding. "Helps you blend in so girls won't know you're with us." I nodded.

Pattie handed me earplugs, I knew what these were for. I could hear Justin talking still. Pattie pointed to a walkway, I walked down, thinking I was headed for the seats. Instead I was on stage, everyone looking at me. Justin smiled, he took out my earplugs. "I want everyone to say hello to my new friend, Camille." I heard screams. "Camille isn't just my friend," Justin winked, "She's my new songwriter." He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. I heard one girl call me his girlfriend. "What, huh, did someone say girlfriend?" She asked smiling. Justin looked at me, I knew what he was going to do, he was going to kiss me. He leaned in and kissed me in front of all of them. I could hear the crowd go "Aw!" I smiled into his lips.

Justin pulled back, "As I was saying, I think I'll start with One Less Lonely Girl." I looked at him surprised. I was brought a stool and watched Justin sing. I was scared, I had no idea why. When the song was over I hugged him, "You surprised me, totally." I whispered. I could hear my voice in the speakers, I had whispered into his microphone. Justin waved as I walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My mom and Pattie were waiting for me, "were you surprised?" my mom asked giddily. I looked at her smiling, barely even able to nod. "Let's go to the seats." Pattie led us to a row in front of the 1st row, it had metal seats. I looked at the security guard. Some girl touched me; she whispered something to me, "You're so lucky." I looked back at her and smiled.

Justin saw me and winked, he sang, but kept his eye on me. Pattie was in tears, as was my mom as he sang Down to Earth. I wanted to cry, this song reminded me of my dad. My parents had divorced when I was only two. He saw me crying and started crying himself, I then smiled at him. He was so sweet.

The concert had finished and we were getting in the car, driving to the airport. Justin held my hand, he didn't speak. I knew his voice hurt, he was tired, you could tell. I handed him water and kissed his cheek.

We arrived at the airport, my knees were wobbly. Justin held me steadily, helping me on the jet. We were on a private jet, Justin's new one. I sat with Justin, as the jet took off Justin fell asleep. I felt his head fall onto my shoulder as I was reading. I took out my phone and took a picture of him; I put it on my twitter. I just realized I have 33,743 more followers, compared to my old 2.

I heard Justin's phone buzz, I saw my picture appear. He had my tweets sent to his phone, I smiled. I felt a little tired and put my book away. I put my head on top of Justin's and fell asleep.

I was awoken by a flash, I groaned at my mom. "Really?" she laughed. Justin awoke too; he yawned and placed his arm around me. "Hey baby," he whispered. I yawned too; he looked at his phone and smiled. "You made a lot of girls happy; they'll put this on their pillow and wake up to me." I laughed and he kissed me.

I looked at Pattie and my mother, Pattie was asleep and my mom was tired. I got up and got something to drink, "Justin you want anything?" I asked he shrugged, "A Sprite and pretzels." I handed him a bag of pretzels and a can of sprite. I sipped my Coke and ate my pretzels quickly. "When do you think we'll arrive?" Justin sipped and shrugged; he then looked up and pointed. I nodded, he had a countdown till' landing clock. We had less than an hour.

I pulled up the thing separating our seats, and snuggled closer to him. "This is going to be amazing." I whispered, he laughed. "This will go down in the history books and our scrapbook." He pulled a scrapbook from under his seat. I kissed him and flipped through it.

There were pictures Justin took himself and pictures paparazzi took. There was a picture of the beach house, of the elevator, our meet and greet photo, and some pictures that were secretly taken, at Justin's order. Like when we were walking on the beach, in the rain. In the back he'd written me a letter. It read:

Camille,

I'm sorry I ever lied to you, but if I never did we'd never be here. So we should thank our moms, they brought us together. I know our love might not last, but I always wanted you to remember. I hope I was I good boyfriend, I always loved you. I know that were on a world tour now, or was. I hope you liked your surprise, it was my idea. I know you'll always love me, always a Belieber. I thank you for that.

You are my Cami; I'll show you the world, shining, shimmering, and splendid. Yeah, I did rip that off from Aladdin. Well I hope we have a nice year together. I can't wait until we get to the city of love, Paris. I've always wanted to go there and now I'll be able to go there with my girlfriend.

Your beau,

Justin

I looked at Justin, I was in tears. "Aw, Justin you're so sweet." He wiped my tears away, "I know I am." I stopped him from kissing me, "Don't ruin it." Then I kissed him, pulling his face to mine.

We landed, not soon enough. I was giddy; Justin had to hold me steady. "Calm down," he whispered. I tried standing still, but it didn't work. We walked into the airport and I breathed in British air. I heard a whole bunch of screams, with a touch of a British accent. I smiled, almost laughing.

Justin grabbed my hand as we grabbed out suitcases, he pulled mine off for me. I smiled, wanting to wink at him. I could barely hear him over the screams, I moved closer to hear. "It's going to be like this all year." I laughed.

We hurried into a van, wanting to get away. I was laughing, "Ello governor, fancy a cup of tea?" Justin smiled. (NO HATE AGAINST BRITISH PEOPLE) WE were dying, we couldn't stop laughing.

We arrived at the hotel, we each had out own rooms, all on the same floor, all suites. Justin's was across from mine, our moms to the left of ours. We all met at Justin's after putting our stuff in own rooms. I was a bit tired, we all were.

We all sat in the living room, there were a few yawns. Scooter came in; he'd flown in a week before to settle some problems. "Hi, of, you must be the lovely Camille." He extended his hand to me, I shook it and smiled.

I sat back next to I pulled his arm over my neck, "So, today I thought we could explore." We all groaned at Scooter. I looked at Scooter's coffee mug, he saw me look. "Justin they have Time Hortons here." Justin jumped up, letting me get scared. "Let's go, what are we waiting for, you guys are so lazy," I high fived Scooter.

We walked slowly down the stairs, "Oh, I should warn you. It's a bit cold out." We nodded, preparing for weather we loved. I grabbed Justin's hand so I wouldn't be left behind. I saw his eyes dart to me for a quick second.

We walked outside, unprepared for the fans outside. We were pulled back inside by everyone. "Someone took my shoe!" I saw my shoe being raised in the air, "Oh, hell no!" I was about to go trample that girl." Justin held me back. "Here, wear these," Justin pulled the Supras I wore at his house. "You left them." I opened the door and threw my other shoe out, putting the Supras on. "There, they're perfect." I kissed Justin's cheek.

Scooter coughed, "Sorry to break up this lovely moment, but how should we get out?" an idea popped into my head. I pulled Justin, they followed. We came to the front desk, "We need some help, and we have a situation out front. We were just wondering if you had a back door we could exit through?" The lady nodded, "Just this way," She started to move, but I stopped her. "Would you happen to go on the roof and announce we'll be leaving through the back?" She seemed a little surprised, until I slipped her a twenty dollar bill.

She walked straight towards the elevator, "Give me a minute or two." She said stepping into the elevator. "Now we hide," I pulled them into a corridor. Then after a minute the fans started running, they ran so fast. "Come on!" I shouted running through the doors.

We all got into a car and drove off, "Great thinking, I just hope no one got hurt." I bit the insides of my cheeks, I didn't think about that.

_A/N: I'm going to be skipping along a bit. I'm not going to write every city, I could never do that. I'll probably do the most important in our story line._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We hung around and Justin was a little less active after he found out there was no Tim Hortons. He seemed a little hurt through, I comforted him. We took a double decker bus around. We had no idea what to do.

We went on the Ferris wheel, we visited a lot of museums, and we saw Big Ben. WE were all tired now, so we decided to head back to the hotel. Well, after a quick lunch.

We found a little restraunt, it was quaint. I got some soda to boost me up for a while; I got a plain cheese burger. Justin and they went all out, fish and chips, a salad. These people were funny. Justin ordered a burger too, "I'm not much of a salad or fish person." He whispered, I smiled and admired him for a minute.

Scooter cleared his throat, "Justin you'll go back to the hotel to rest. Anyone else can go to, but not too many." Our parents decided to stay and so did Kenny. Ryan said he wanted to explore on his own, I knew what he meant. He'd sent for his new girlfriend, Ashley, to come. He wanted to see her. I volunteered myself. "Okay, just make sure Justin gets some rest." I nodded and Justin was smirking at me.

They dropped us off a block away from the hotel; all the fans ran after the car, Pattie rolled down her window. He grabbed my hand and we took a stroll to the hotel. We slipped through the back, some fans had lingered, too lazy to run.

We took the stairs, it was only five flights. We parted when he came to his room, I kissed him good-bye. I went to go change, I was hot in them. I grabbed some sweatpants and a plain t-shirt. Justin knocked on the door, "Give me a second." I called sliding on my shirt.

I ran to the door smiling, he was wearing a tank top, "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie together?" I smiled, a nice day alone with Justin was rare, and I knew that.

I followed him into his room, his was colder, and he liked it that way. "What do you wanna watch?" I shrugged and he plopped down on the couch, flipping through the movies, "How about Casablanca?" I smiled, that movie was great. Justin hit play and pulled me on top of him.

I stayed planted, holding on by his neck. This boy was playful; he obviously didn't want to watch a movie. He glanced toward the bedroom. I wanted to go back to my room, I felt a little awkward. "Justin, I," he shushed me, kissing me. I knew he didn't want to be interrupted. "You have to rest." I said pulling away, "This is relaxing enough." He pulled me back, but I stopped him. "I don't want your fans to be disappointed. I batted my eyes, irresistibly.

He groaned and lifted up, plopping me next to him. He got up and went to his bed room, he slammed the door. "Whoa," I mumbled to myself. Justin came back out in pajamas, "Will you join me?' he motioned to the bedroom. I felt subjected to say no, but I couldn't.

I crawled under the sheets with him; he pulled me closer by my waist. His head rested on my shoulder. "This is better." He whispered into my ear, his breath was hot. It felt good.

Justin soon fell asleep, but I was still wide wake. Justin was a light sleeper so I couldn't climb out and go back to my room. Also he'd find out I left and feel bad. I turned over so we were face to face. His nose was so close, he pulled me even closer. My nose was touching his cheek, "mm, Camille." I smiled, he was dreaming about me. His leg wrapped over mine, pulling me even closer. He thought I was his pillow. This was uncomfortable, but in a good way.

He finally released him, just as he turned over. I slipped out of the bed, I was a little sweaty. His phone buzzed, I couldn't help but see who it was. I was kind of relieved, it was only Ryan Butler. I kind of dropped my mouth, trying not to wake Justin. "Be up soon, we're in the elevator." I was shocked, why were they here?

I wanted to go back to my room, but at the same time I wanted them to find me in his bed. I decided to let Justin be happy. I unlocked the door, so they wouldn't have to knock. Then I slipped back under the covers, Justin felt this and pulled me close again. He wrapped his legs around me even tighter and same with his arms. "Don't leave," he whispered. I gently nodded and snuggled my face closer to his.

Not long I heard the door open, my eyes flashed open. I heard them creep closer to the room, I moved a little on the bed so they would hear us in the room, knowing where to look. I closed my eyes when I saw Chaz walk past the room.

I heard them all walk in, I moved closer to Justin. "Such a little player," Ryan whispered. I stirred a little, but Justin pulled me back. "I think it's sweet." I didn't really recognize this voice, maybe it was Chaz?

I saw their shadows walking around the room. I felt someone breathing on me. I swatted their face, trying not to laugh. Ryan laughed loudly, enough to make Justin stir. Justin released me, I opened my eyes. So did he, he blinked, rubbing his eyes.

He was surprised; he was looking at his friends. Chaz was covering his eye; Ryan was leaning against the dresser. "Well, hello lovebirds." I smiled, blushing a little. I saw a little red appear on Justin's cheek too. He picked up the pillow from under him and threw it at Chaz. "Oh, I'm sorry I hit you, but you shouldn't breathe on people." Ryan laughed even harder than before.

I rolled off the bed, onto the floor. "Ouch," Justin copied me, rolling off the bed. I laughed, he was super sweet. He got up and helped me off the floor. "This was supposed to be a surprise, but um," he glared at the guys. "I guess it isn't anymore. They will be with us all tour, so you won't just be stuck with me." I kind of forced a smile; I wanted to be stuck with Justin; that was the point.

Chaz uncovered his eye, he was smiling. "Nice to meet cha." He said, almost laughing. Justin grabbed my hand, I smiled a little bigger. "Hey, I have to rest for the show, so no funny business until after." I laughed, they looked at me.

I stopped laughing, noticing that I looked weird. "Sorry, it's just that you didn't say that earlier, when it was just us." The guys hollered, "JB getting some!" I kicked Ryan and smiled. "I mean come on, you guys were sleeping together." Chaz pointed to the bed and our cheeks grew rosy.

Justin went and bear hugged the guys, "Dude, I missed you so much." I giggled; I knew he was diverting an awkward moment. Justin released them, laughing. "Well, concert starting soon. I have to change and Camille if you'd like to fix up, you know your room is right across the hall." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked back to my room, a little anxious. The first concert out of the country, I had to represent. I threw apart my bags, trying to find something decent. I groaned out of frustration, my hair was gross and I had nothing to wear.

There was a knock and I was scared, I opened it, it was Justin. "Hey, I gotta go, I see you're not ready. Ryan and they are in my room, so just go when you're ready; they'll leave when you're ready." I smiled and kissed him goodbye.

I had to find an outfit; I just grabbed some white jeans, Justin's Supras, a tank top, and a purple sweater. I quickly brushed my hair; I didn't want to keep them waiting.

I walked out the door, hitting Chaz in the face. "Ops are you okay?" he nodded rubbing his face. "So I guess you're ready then?"I nodded and walked with them. Chaz trailed behind us, "Are you sure you're okay?" I could hear him make a sound, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little slow." I nodded and turned around.

We got in the elevator; Chaz was to slow to catch up. "So, Ryan," I tried to fill the awkward silence. He looked at me, a little worried. I smiled, trying to calm his nerves. "Justin's one lucky guy." I smiled a little bigger, trying not to blush.

The elevator opened, and there wasn't a lot of screams, since Justin had already left. Chaz came out of the other elevator, smiling to this red headed girl next to him. "I'll be sure to call you." She said with a thick accent. I smiled to her as she passed, "You are one lucky duck." She said stopping in front of me. I smiled as she walked off. We both looked at Chaz, "What?" we laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_A/N: their headed for Paris. I told you I was going to skip around._

We were both so excited; we were headed to the place I've wanted to go my whole life. Justin let me had the window seat this time. "Justin, were here." I said pointing to the Eiffel tower, Justin looked over me.

Justin was excited too, since we are a couple, he thought it'd be the best part of the tour. He'd been here before, but never with a girl. "I've always wanted to get married underneath it." I said, and Justin smiled. I knew what he was thinking. That when we got married, we'd do it here, right underneath the Eiffel tower. I also pictured us going to the top and throwing the bouquet and kissing.

The concert wasn't until tomorrow so we had all of today to explore; Justin rubbed my hand like he always does. "This is going to be amazing." He whispered just before he kissed me. "Perfect just like you." I whispered back. He smiled, the plane began to land.

We walked out together; it was colder than London here. Justin gave me hit jacket and braced the cold. I couldn't wait to add our memories of Paris to our scrapbook, like I did with all the other places. Justin looked at me and smiled, "I'm not perfect." He whispered as we walked in.

It wasn't that bad, London was probably the worst. There was a crowd of scarves and hats. I smiled; I made a little note to buy a nice hat here, maybe a beret. Justin walked fast, I was left thinking as he went to go say "hi" and sign autographs.

Justin looked back to me, I smiled, a little scared. This was probably the second time anyone ever asked for my autograph. I looked at the girl, she handed me a pad. I quickly scribbled my name and handed it back to her. Another girl saw this and asked me to sign, then another. They must have thought I was someone special, and then it occurred to me. I was someone special.

We headed over to our hotel; it was the same as always. My room across from Justin's and our moms right next door to us, and the guys down the hall. We threw our stuff down and changed if we wanted. I quickly pulled some white skinny jeans from my suitcase, changing out of my sweatpants.

I walked into Justin's room, being the last one there. "Finally, so, I know we all want to explore this magical city. It's going to be a great day. You can go by yourselves or stay without little group." Scooter smiled at us, a little creepily.

We all got up and left Scooter and the moms; I grabbed Justin and beat everyone to the elevators. Justin laughed as we left the guys, "This is amazing." I said kissing him, he scratched his neck. "I'm sorry, but I have to sort stuff out with Scooter, I'll meet you at the Eiffel Tower tonight. Just hang with the guys, I'll see you, I promise." He winked and kissed me.

I felt horrible getting out of the elevator, in the city of love without Justin. This was supposed to be the best part, not the loneliest part. The guys showed up too soon, "Hello, I could tell by the look on your face you aren't happy." I crossed my arms and shook my head, Chaz rubbed my head. "Oh, it'll be alright, you have us." I kind of smiled and so did they.

I looked back at the hotel, looking up at the twelfth floor, last window on the left, I could see Justin's silhouette. I sighed, today just wouldn't be as much fun. Ryan pulled me into a car Chaz was driving. "Where to first?" I shrugged, having no idea where to go; I wanted to save the Eiffel tower for Justin.

Chaz kept turning, "Oh, a museum on art, sound boring." Chaz zoomed past, making me angry. I sighed, looking at Chaz. "What about the Eiffel Tower?" I looked at Ryan, "I was hoping to see that with Justin tonight." Chaz went there anyway, "Just, come on, you'll only see it at night, not at day, that ruins it.

I groaned and followed them up the stairs; it was a long way up. "Damn, don't they have an elevator?" Ryan shrugged and passed me.

We finally got there, I was panting. "Oh, I forgot something." Chaz said running back down the stairs. I laughed and stopped. My breath was stolen, the view was amazing, "Beautiful isn't it?" I looked directly at Ryan, nodding.

Ryan looked away, I spotted Chaz. He was talking to more girls. "I think I knew what Chaz forgot." I pointed towards him, Ryan laughed. I looked around, it was empty. "Wow, why is no one here?" Ryan looked around, shrugging.

I walked around, the breeze was fantastic. Ryan came up behind me, scaring me. "You should be careful in Paris; there are a lot of guys who would snatch you up, you'd never even think about Justin anymore." I shook my head, "Impossible, Justin and I are in love." It seemed as if I was fighting him, he moved closer. He shook his head too.

I moved away from him, a little weirder out. "I think we should go get Chaz." I started making my way towards the stairs, but he stopped me. "Camille, look at the view just a bit longer." I sighed and went to the railing. Ryan came up behind me again; he trapped me, placing his arms just beside mine. "You know you're beautiful, Justin was stupid to not spend today with you." I tried to escape, but he wouldn't let me.

"Can you let me go?" he didn't respond, he just started talking. "I'm kind of glad I get to spend the day with you though." He moved his hand so it touched mine; I turned around, wanting him to stop. He looked away, and then stared into my eyes.

"Your beautiful," he grabbed my face and pushed it toward his, kissing me. He pulled me, so I couldn't pull away. I heard someone come up the stairs, maybe they'd help me. "What the hell?" Ryan got off me and looked at Justin, wiping his mouth. Justin dropped the flowers he held and got teary. "Camille, we're over!" he ran down the stairs.

I tried to run after him, but Ryan pulled me back, "Now where were we, after being so rudely interrupted." He pulled me back into a kiss. I pushed him away, "You're lucky I didn't push you right off this thing!" I ran down the stairs, after Justin. "Justin, wait!" I called to him, crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I caught up to Justin finally, grabbing his arm. "Justin, wait, stop, Ryan was kissing me." He looked in my eyes, his still teary. "I would never believe that, Ryan is my best friend. You seemed more than interested from the day you met him." Justin pulled his arm away from my hand. "Justin, wait!" Justin just kept running. I came up to Chaz, smacking him in the face.

The girls around Chaz backed away, starting to leave. Ryan came bouncing back, "how could you? He was your best friend." I smacked Ryan in the face, crying. Ryan and Chaz shrugged, "He was whipped, he was to boring, it's not supposed to be like that." Chaz said, and I slapped him again. "So you went out and broke his heart and mine?" They looked guilty now, "That's what I thought."

I started to walk away, hoping no one would follow me. "It's a long way back to the hotel." They called, "Who said I was going to the hotel?" I called back at them. I started walking faster; I didn't need this right now.

I started in a pace, soon I was running. I needed to sort this out. I saw the hotel in the distance; I wanted to tell Justin what really happened. How his "best friends" did this to him for such a stupid reason. I groaned to myself, he'd never believe me and the guys would never spill to him.

I couldn't even begin to think of why they would hurt their friend like that, yeah we spent time together. That's what couples do, they need to get lives. He wasn't whipped, he was just in love, that's all it is, and I never told him what to do. Like they've never been head over heels in love?

I thought back to the kiss, was there more to it? Was being whipped another excuse, was I really that irresistible that I broke a friendship. Did Ryan really like me, he didn't Justin kiss me, he went for more. That kiss, it was weird. I kind of felt something. I slapped myself, what was I saying? I didn't like Ryan and he definitely didn't like me.

I walked into the hotel and went straight up to the floor, I went to my room, but looked at Justin's. I took a step forward, but then turned away. I wanted to wipe Ryan off my face.

I grabbed a wet towel and wet my face; I made a note, redo my makeup. I quickly did that and brushed my hair, I was tired, but I couldn't delay. My feet made up their mind and walked to the door. My hands decided too, they opened up the door and my feet kept walking. My hand knocked on the door. "Go away!" Justin called, "its Camille, I really want to talk." I heard movement in the room.

Justin opened the door, his eyes were red, he'd been crying. I'd never seen him this bad, I felt my heart crush. "Can we talk?" I begged. He let me in, I sat on the couch. "Justin listen, I didn't kiss him. Ryan kissed me, I'm not joking. I love you." I tried my best not to cry. His lips quivered. "They did it so we would break up; they said you were whipped for me. They said you were boring, because you were dating me." I sniffled, so did he, stepping a little closer,

"That's impossible; they'd never do anything so cruel."

"I'm not lying, just believe me."

"Why did you guys keep kissing after I left, running?" I looked at him shocked.

"We didn't keep kissing, Ryan tried to, but I pushed him back. He's lucky I didn't push him off." Justin laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, but I could never imagine them doing this because I was whipped, I wasn't even."

"Maybe Ryan really likes me, I mean, the way he acted on the tower."

"I think you should go now." I regretted bring it up.

I walked to the door and opened it up on Ryan. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled, I glared at him. "Nothing, what's wrong with you?" I yelled back.

I walked past them and into my room, I watched through my peephole as Justin let them in, too. I bet they were saying how I kissed him, how I kept kissing him, how this had been going on for a while, how after he left running I kept kissing him by the car, and other things that I didn't do. I hate Ryan and Chaz right now, how could they do this to us. We never did anything to them.

I could hear Justin scream, "Just go home!" then I heard a door slam. I looked out and saw Ryan and Chaz walk outside pissed. They jiggled my knob, "Go away Ryan." I said rudely. They unlocked the door and smiled at me.

"Hello how's life?"

"Horrible, how's yours?"

"Aw, that's too bad. I was wondering if, you know, I could have a good-bye kiss?" I shook my head.

"Hell no, is you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, I want you. Don't I Chaz?" Chaz nodded.

"Get out!" I yelled at him.

"You don't want me?" I shook my head.

"You have problems; do you not know what it means to leave?"

"I'll be happy learn after I get my kiss." I shook my head.

"I told you to get out."

I grabbed his arm and turned him around, pushing him. "I like them feisty girl." I groaned and pushed harder. "I told you, if you kiss me, I'll leave." I groaned and he turned around. I groaned and nodded, I quickly kissed him.

Ryan pushed me towards him. "Stop!" I tried to say. He pushed me on the couch; I tried pushing him off me. "Baby, you know you want me." I shook my head, "Stop!" I said, still in the kiss. Justin came in, angrily. He threw Ryan off me, he helped me up. "I never want to see either of you again."

Kenny appeared and took the boys to their rooms, "Thanks Ken, okay, have a nice day." Kenny laughed and walked away, closing the door behind him. I looked at Justin, I was in his arms. "Thanks, I owe you one." Justin smiled, "Well I should get back." He let me go, "Wait Justin, are we still over?" He shrugged. "I don't know." He left me alone, very confused.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We were in Greece now, Justin and I still hadn't made up. We've really avoided each other. I wanted to make it right, I did nothing, but I knew Justin was hurt. I felt bad I wanted to kiss him again. Well, we were in Greece and I wanted something to happen. I need the love goddess badly, I needed her help.

We were on a tour, we just left the Parthenon. We were headed to a late lunch, when we sat down, we were near a fountain. I walked over, just to see, I read the inscription. "Aphrodite-Goddess of Love, make a donation and she'll grant you one wish, only one." I smiled; it was just what I needed. I fished around in my pocket for some change. I pulled out a quarter, I kissed it. "Let Justin and me make up, please, I need you." I kissed it again and threw it in.

I smiled up at the statue, "Please," I whispered. I looked back at our group, they were looking at me. I walked back, hopeful. I sat down just as our waitress showed up. "Hello. What may I get you to drink?" she had a thick accent, but it was still understandable. I looked at Justin across from me; he was concentrating on the menu. "I'll have Sprite." She nodded and I hid beneath my menu. I loved Sprite, but I had ordered water this whole trip, trying to not seem fat.

I heard Justin order water and I felt sad. I knew he wanted Sprite; I peered up from my menu. Justin was looking at me. I smiled, even though he couldn't see. I thought he could see my cheeks rise, because I saw his. I felt a sense of confidence; his eyes were soft and not filled with hatred anymore.

She came back with our drinks, she seemed a bit nervous. "Is everybody ready?" I nodded and she looked at me. "I'll have the steak gyro, no onions." She nodded and looked at Justin. "I'll have the same." Everyone else ordered the same; I was the only person who ate Greek food so they followed me.

Our waitress disappeared, but she kept an eye on Justin and me. I looked back at the statue and then at her. I held my breath, she winked. "Impossible," I whispered. Justin looked at me, "You say something?" I shook my head, he smiled. I looked at his fizzing drink, he didn't order soda.

I looked back at our waitress; she was coming with our food. He placed her hand on Justin's shoulder. I saw Justin's eyes go back to hatred, I glared at her. She smiled and made Justin's hate disappear. "Need anything else?" she said directly to me. I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm good, everything is perfect." She smiled and disappeared.

I dug into my food, smiling so big. My wish came true; our waitress with short bleached blonde hair and hot pink lips was a goddess. Not just any goddess, Aphrodite. I finished up, getting kicked by Justin. I looked at him he was smiling.

We waited for everyone else to finish, we paid the check and left. I waited behind at the fountain. Our waitress came over, "Your welcome." She said smiling. "Thank you so much." She fished out a quarter from her pocket, "I believe this is yours." I nodded as she gave it to me, "Throw it in, it's a sign of respect." I nodded and threw it in. "Thank you, my job is done." She sat on the wall of the fountain like me and fell back into the water, she disappeared.

Justin was running toward me, "Camille, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk?" I nodded smiling. I fished out a penny for him, "Throw it in, don't make a wish, say thank you." Justin nodded and threw in the penny. "Thanks." He said, smiling.

He grabbed my hand and walked. "Listen, I think we should get back together." I smiled, so happy. He turned to me and kissed me. I longed for his lips, "I missed you." I said smiling. He laughed. "So your 18th birthday is coming up and so is mine." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "Well be in Germany on mine and Switzerland on yours. It's March 29th right?" I nodded; he was barely older than me.

"I was thinking, after your birthday, we're both 18. We could go back to Paris and do it right, have a nice romantic time. I have a week off before we go to Asia." I nodded, smiling. "I'd love that so much, it sounds perfect." I smiled at him, this time I didn't resist leaning in for a kiss. He leaned back, happily.

We walked, swinging our hands. People took second glances, but never really came up. There was one girl though, she came up. "I love you." She told Justin, but walked away. People were so respectful here. I smiled at Justin, he pulled me closer playfully. "Your beautiful." I giggled into his ears. I hugged him tightly, "mm, never letting you go again." I laughed again, "I can't wait for Paris." He nodded and let me go. "I thought you were never going to let me go?" I asked pouting.

Justin laughed and pulled me back into a hug, "What's romantic in Greece?" Justin tapped him chin and I shrugged at him, "I have no idea, can we just keep walking?" Justin nodded and pulled me in closer. We walked a bit uncomfortably, but it was worth it.

Suddenly, it just started to pour. It came down in buckets, it was so unexpected. "I've always wanted to do this." I wrapped my arms around Justin's neck and threw myself at him. I kissed him, feeling his drenched hairs drip on my arms. I hoped up into his arms, he held me up. "Perfection" I whispered in his ear.

He kissed me again, but I was set down. I was running my hands through his hair. The rain grew lighter, "Come on." We kept walking, but the rain got a little harder. I stuck my tongue out and tasted it. It tasted better than Florida rain. Justin was laughing at me. I ran, holding his pants.

He came to a mall type thing, "hold my hand as we cross the road." he said smiling. We walked over to these top designer stores. "Justin's kind" I called it, "Well, I should get you some nice clothes for our Paris trip. Only two weeks away." I nodded and Justin was pulling me along.

We were handed towels as we enter to dry. We were in a shoe store; I sat down and let Justin bring me shoes. He brought me some four inch heels, they were covered in black stones, and "They have them in silver." I got up, a little scared. I matched Justin's height in them. He stood next to me, "Nice pick Justin, their gorgeous." Justin smiled up at me, "We'll take these." I took them off and handed them to the man. "Justin try some on."

Justin nodded as I handed him a size 11 shoe. They were mine, but in silver. I laughed at Justin as he put them on. He stood up; his pants covered them a bit. "How do they look?" I nodded and gave him two thumbs up. "Would you like those as well?" the man asked, we shook out heads.

We checked out and I held the bad close to me. Justin pulled me into a dress shop; he picked, out ten dresses for me. I tried each one on, showing Justin. They didn't look good on me. That was until I tried on a black sequined one with sleeves and no back. I was in love, as was Justin. "They match my shoes." I took my shoes out, putting them on. I looked amazing.

We bought that dress and then Justin took me to a jewelry store. Justin bought me a diamond bracelet and I diamond necklace. I kissed Justin after each purchase, "You're so sweet." I said as we walked out into dry air. "I think that's it." Justin nodded, even though I saw him eye a lingerie store.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_A/N: you know what's weird, they went to the places I wrote they went like Paris, London, but not Greece, weird ain't it?_

We went to go put the bags in my room; Justin sat on the couch while I put the bags on the bed. "Do you wanna stay in?" I shrugged; it was late in the day, almost three in the afternoon. I sat next to Justin, sighing.

Justin looked at me smiling, I smiled back at him. "Kiss me." I whispered seductively. Justin pulled me closer, kissing me. Justin leaned back, pulling me on top of him. My hands were in his hair, as were his in mine. I pulled away for a second, "Are we going to do this in Paris?" He nodded and kissed me again.

"Yo, Camille, are you in there?" Kenny asked from the other side of the door, "Yeah, Kenny what's up?" I went to go open the door, Kenny was smiling. "Do you know where Justin is?" I looked back to Justin, he shook his head. I shook my head too. Kenny put his hand on the door, "Is he in there?" I shook my head again. Kenny pushed the door all the way open, "Justin, get your ass over here!" Kenny shouted; I kissed Justin goodbye. "I've got sound check, you can come." I shook my head and watched him being dragged away.

I shut my door and tried to pick out an outfit for the show, jeans and a shirt he left in my room after we napped together. I fixed that with the Supras and necklace. I fixed up my makeup from the rain and brought an umbrella with my just in case.

I walked into the area, hearing Justin's voice. He was answering a question about me, "Camille and I, well, we're back together. We just took a quick break, that's all. Got any more questions?" There was a little bit of shouting, but it wasn't too loud.

Pattie saw me, she hugged me. "Ever since you two left on that walk Justin's been happy. I hope he'll perform better. His voice sounds stronger, don't you think?" I nodded peeking out onto the stage, I pressed a finger to my lips to shush the crowd. I wanted to scare him. I jumped onto his back, "Piggyback riding time already?" I laughed as he sat me down.

I hugged him, I was a bit afraid to kiss him. He didn't care, he kissed me. The fans shushed for a moment, "Any questions for her?" I looked into the crowd hopefully. One or two hands shot up. "You in the green shirt," she smiled at me, "Ο Justin είναι καλή στο κρεβάτι?" I looked at Justin, he looked at a man. "Is, uh, Justin good in bed?" I looked at the girl surprised, as was Justin. "Well I wouldn't know." I looked at Justin and he looked at the man again, "Λοιπόν εγώ δεν θα ξέρω." The girl smiled and nodded, "I think that's enough questions about that, so, should we wrap this up?" He looked at Scooter, he nodded.

Justin waved and walked backstage with me. He was laughing, "That was a little awkward." I nodded, starting to laugh too. He pulled me back to his dressing room, smiling. "I think I wanna sing some of your songs on the next album." I nodded a little smiley. He started changing, "You don't mind do you?" he asked looking at me smirking. I shook my head, "not at all." He winked and I got myself something to drink. I brought him water.

Justin nodded as a thank you, he chugged it down. He tightened his shoes and noticed mine. "I haven't seen those since before Paris." I smiled, blushing for no reason. "Oh, that reminds me." Justin went into his bathroom. He pulled out his laptop, I had no idea why it was in the bathroom and I didn't want to know.

He pulled up his pants, they were sagging too much. "What is it?" I asked a little anxious, "This is yours; I already put on all your songs on it." I looked at him as he handed me the laptop and my song book. "I took it from your room when we were in…I forgot." He laughed smiling.

I went and sat on the couch, opening it up. I went online, "I had to delete your Facebook, I'm sorry." I nodded, "But I made you a twitter and if you still want a Facebook, I could make you one with a fake name. How about Annie Marsh?" I laughed, nodding.

His mom peeked in, "Oh, hi Camille, Justin are you almost ready?" Justin nodded and I closed the laptop. "I'll be out soon, chill." He said a little rudely to his mom. We both looked at him, "Sorry, it's just, I'm sorry." I looked at him a little weird as his mom left.

"Are you okay?" he shrugged a little weirdly. He looked at me with false eyes, "What is it?" I pulled him back as he turned around, "It's nothing, okay." He tone was a little harsh. He went from loving to hateful right when his mom walked in. "Seriously, what is it?" he finally looked at me. "My mom's been seeing someone." I went and hugged him tightly.

I looked up at his smile, "it's alright, my mom did that too." I smiled and kissed him, "Just do a good job today, think about the fans." He nodded and started rehearsing some dance moves. He seemed really focused on those; I could tell he was still nervous though. I pulled him towards him and kissed him, for a really long time. I pulled away when Pattie came in again. "Justin, come on." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "What was that for?" he asked, "Are you still nervous?" he shook his head and I smiled.

I walked with him out, saying goodbye when he had to rise up onto the stage. I kissed him one last time, as he started rising. "Pull up your pants." I said after I kissed his nose, he purple boxer we almost fully visible. He blushed and pulled them up.

I took a step back and watched him rise; he blew me a kiss before his lips weren't visible. He was a little jumpy, still a little nervous. I ran out, wanting to see. I saw him just as he started singing. I walked over to Scooter, "he's doing better, thanks to you." He shouted over the noise, Justin look at us and smiled. "You wanna pick out the OLLG?" I nodded and I followed him.

We started walking, "Let's do the farthest row, I bet they'll be surprised. Scooter nodded and helped me find the farthest row. I smiled to the first girl I saw, she was screaming her head off. "Um, excuse me, would you like to be the One Less Lonely Girl?" She almost fainted, but her friends held her up. She nodded and we took her backstage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_A/N: In Paris, remember both of them are 18 now _

I looked at Justin; he had reserved two rooms for us. Both our parents were in London, so we were alone it Paris. Well Kenny was still here, he had a room just down the hall, but he kept his distance. Tonight, Justin had set up something special for us. He had only told me to wear something nice, something fancy.

I could always hear him across the hall, when he entered and exited his room. I could sometimes even hear him trying to speak French on the phone. Kenny's voice was never too far, he always said words to Justin in French when he said something, which was possibly wrong.

I had already gotten my outfit, a knee-length grey sweater dress, white tights, and Steve Madden black ankle boots. I was in the bathroom, fixing my hair and makeup when I heard Justin's voice outside my door, "Can you just get this done for me, and I need it by tonight, by eight." I heard his door close, he knocked on mine.

I rushed from the bathroom, smiling at him. He smiled back at me, but he was frustrated. He sighed, "I should have planned ahead." He said with his smile deflating. There was sweat rolling down his forehead. "Shall we get going?" I nodded stepping outside.

He walked me down the hall Kenny not too far behind, Justin turned to look at Kenny. I looked back too. Kenny was about ten feet away, always ready to pounce into action. I turned around, looking up at to see where the elevator was located. It was on floor number seven, we were on three.

Justin pressed the button once again, he was impatient. His toe was tapping and he kept looking up to see when the elevator would be here. He started to swing out hands, "Chill Jay, we'll be on time." Kenny muttered at him. I smiled at Kenny just as the door opened, "I'll see you down there." Kenny waved us away.

Justin turned to me and I pushed the ground level button. "Wait until you see what I've planned." I smiled, a little anxious. We stepped out smiling at Kenny, "Jay, did you ever hear of stairs?" Justin laughed, his grip on my hand loosened.

You could see that it was snowing outside, Justin pulled out a beanie. He let go of my hand to put it on. I smiled at the little pom-pom at the top. "Nice hat." I laughed at him, "Why you no like it?" I shook my head, "I love it." I puckered my lips and leaned in, Justin thought I was going to kiss him, but I kissed the hat instead.

Justin opened his eyes a little freaked, "Come on." He pulled me to the door, playfully of course. Kenny stood tall behind us. There were only three fans out, so I didn't mind Justin signing autographs. Justin was supposed to arrive tomorrow, so we had a day with no fans outside. We also book five different reservations at five different hotels.

I took the pictures and they spoke French to us and Kenny smiled at Justin, "they love you; at least that's what I understood." Justin and I nodded at Kenny. We waved goodbye to the fans as they jumped around. "Where's the car?" I asked looking around. Justin smiled, "We're walking, it's more romantic, and the snow adds like three thousand romance points." I laughed and Kenny rolled his eyes.

I looked back at our footprints in the snow, Justin's bigger than mine and mine more stretched out. "What?" Justin looked back and smiled, "Our footprints, they're so cute." I smiled and kissed Justin. I looked forward, and then up into the sky. Some snow landed on my face and Justin wiped it off.

Kenny stopped, "Jay, it's this way." I followed them, totally oblivious of everything. I followed them through an alley, which stunk of rotten garbage. "Man, it stinks." Justin hollered, I laughed and kept walking. I looked up and saw the Eiffel Tower, sparkling with lights.

The sun was setting, the light shun through the little holes of the tower, casting shadows. "Where are we going?" Justin didn't answer me; he just kept pulling me along. We finally got out of the stinky alley, "Jay, this way." Kenny said disappearing into another alley, but this one was short.

Justin pulled me out into the park beneath the Eiffel Tower smiling. The lights twinkled and the snow was in piles that were scattered everywhere. Justin ran out into the snow, tripping and landing face first into the snow. I ran to him, "Justin, are you okay?" Justin was laughing, looking up into the sky.

Justin pulled me into the snow next to him; I looked up at the stars too. I felt the snow on my rosy cheeks. I looked at Kenny as he made a snowball. He threw it at Justin, laughing. Justin jumped up and went into ninja mode.

He ran, snatching up snow in his arms. He bombarded Kenny with snowballs. I made a snowball and threw it at Justin, hitting him directly in the face. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. "Oh, it's on." I started running, running fast. I felt plenty of snowballs hit my back.

I turned with one snowball in my hand, Justin stared me dead in the eyes. I smirked at him, starting into a run. Justin flailed his arms while running and screaming like a little girl. I was about to fall over laughing. Kenny fell into the snow, laughing so hard. "Get him Cami!" He shouted to me.

Justin ran to the stairs, running up to the top of the tower. I dropped the snowball and hurried up the stairs after him. Justin must have been working out a lot more because he ran up the stairs in one breath. I was panting as I reached the top.

Justin grabbed me as I got to the top, covering my eyes, "Now I've got you!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Calm down." He whispered as I tried to wiggle away. He walked somewhere, laughing. "Hurry up!" Justin called to someone; I then heard the metal stairs clang.

Justin released me; he was smiling cuter than ever. I looked out to the snow, and then turned around. I gasped, "Oh, Justin you shouldn't have." I ran to him, kissing him sweetly and slowly.


End file.
